A Someone That Will Never Know
by too-much-romance
Summary: Stranded, and certain thoughts float to the surface of Japan's mind. My friends...just know that you are all very close to my heart. Written by and posted for blahblahturtle.


**Title **– A Someone That Will Never Know

**Started/Finished **– 10-1-10, Fri (4PM)

**Characters **– Axis: Japan, Italy, Germany

**Genre **- Romance

**Rating **– K

Upfront Summary [the summary that shows up with all the other information before you click on to read the story] = Stranded, and certain thoughts float to the surface of Japan's mind. _My friends...just know that you are all very close to my heart._ Written by and posted for **blahblahturtle**.

**IMPORTANT!A/N **– THIS IS WRITTEN BY **BLAHBLAHTURTLE.** A friend that I met on YouTube who has sadly been banned off of Fanfictiondotnet! XO So I thought since she can't get on, and this story was partly inspired by me anyway…might as well post it! ^^

I hope I'm not violating some rules or anything… *shifty eyes*

Just in case, here's a small key:

~(SceneChange/EndScene)~

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics_

Narration

**Disclaimer = Not I nor **blahblahturtles** own Axis Powers: Hetalia/APH. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If either of us did, well…that'd be awesome-sauce.**

~~~(Written by blahblahturtles)~~~

Wave after wave, the water inched nearer and nearer to Japan's bare feet. On any normal night at the beach, he would've kept them on, but this night lacked any regularity. For days, him and the Axis have been stranded on some unknown island, relying on themselves and each other for survival. ("How did we get here?" Japan sighed.) It wasn't too hard though. He found many fruits for them to eat, yet he longed for the delicious, salty flavors of home.

Tonight he was on watch duty, which to the old nation seemed useless. Why would the Allies be on a stranded island in the first place? He wasn't sure, but he didn't mind staying up late to protect the ones he loved. Black strands of hair fell in Japan's face as he turned his head to see them. Germany was on his side, facing away from him. In a black tanktop and shorts, he should be freezing! From the stillness of his position, a pedestrian could've easily mistaken Germany for a log or speedbump. On the opposite side, Italy was sprawled out in the sand, the buttons on his black shirt all undone, and yellow shorts beaming against the dead of night. The smile that had been plastered on his face all day still lay across his lips as he snored softly, making a "Ve~" sound every so often. Speaking of Italy, Japan was supposed to wake him up in about an hour or so.

But for now, all the eldest nation accomplished was gazing at the stars above. It was weird to see all of them collected and clustered. In modern time, they were blinded by the busy streetlights and neon signs. Moments like this were the reasons why he preferred not to modernize, but his boss demanded it, and so it shall be. The moon shined a silvery glow on the tide, making it seem like white ribbons were tangled in the foam. What a peace nature was...

Nearly jumping a mile out of his skin, he heard a shuffle of sand and felt a presence form by his side. He turned his head to see the brown eyes forever closed staring at him.

"I-Italy! You weren't supposed to wake up yet." Japan collected himself. A rosy blush hidden by the night crawled over his face.

"Ve~ I woke up though, and I couldn't go back to sleep," Italy sighed, raising his head to the sky, "and you look a little tired."

He turned his head away, not wanting to observe the adorable face staring off into the distance. The heart inside Japan's chest accelerated furiously. For years, he had a thing for his ally, and for years he had kept it well hidden behind his neutral face. What pained him was how hopelessly one-sided his love had been. Italy loved -absolutely adored- Germany. He knew that. The two had kissed many times, for he had been a witness to most of them. Every time that knife turned in his heart, no one knew. No one ever will.

"Are you alright Japan?" Italy asked, noticing the silence. The disheartened look must've given him away.

"Italy," Japan paused, unsure why he was asking this, "do you love Germany?"

"_Sì_, I love Germany!" Italy responded immediately.

"But are you in love with him?" he inquired shyly.

Silence.

Pure, dead silence. It disturbed the elder nation how quiet Italy could be.

"Ve~... do you love anyone?" Italy threw back the question, completely avoiding the topic. Japan froze. _You..._, he wanted to say.

"I do. I love this person very much. For a long time. This person is one of my closest friends, and the most important person to me," he replaced the phrase, letting Italy know without knowing who exactly. Italy tilted his head to the side. "Who would that be?"

"A someone who is loved, and forever will be."

_And a someone that will never know..._

___~~~(Inspired by __moi____)~~~_

**A/N** - *snort* XD I'm retarded.

Now that that's clear, please review for us! :D


End file.
